


Spring

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: WORD [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian decides to change the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry in the WORD series. The challenge word was SPRING.

Brian Kinney was a realist. He didn’t believe in fantasy or wishing on a star or anything other than his own brain and determination. He’d used his brain to get the best education possible and then used that education to position himself in his chosen occupation and he’d become an award winning ad executive. Now he was the head of his own ad agency Kinnetic and he was ready to take on the world. He’d always believed that if you didn’t take care of yourself, no one else would so he was always looking out for number one; himself. There was of course, one exception to his rule; his best friend Michael Novotny.

Michael was why Brian was standing in the middle of a flower warehouse. He didn’t even know such things existed. Brian was really not a ‘flower’ sort of guy but his current project demanded flowers in large quantities and of a particular sort. His invaluable assistant Cynthia had found this place for him and made the call that resulted in his visit to this unique establishment.

This was one of if not THE largest flower warehouses in Pittsburgh. It was the place where all the florist shops came to pick out their selections and thanks to Cynthia Brian was going to be able to pick out his; that is if what he wanted could be found anywhere.

Brian had finally found Glen Walker the man Cynthia had picked out to assist Brian in his project. After a long discussion and a truly obscene amount of money had changed hands, Brian was confident he was ready to put his plans into motion.

He rushed back to the loft and opened the door to complete silence. Just what he wanted; well at least for now. He quickly checked on his arrangements. The place was sparkling clean, fresh linens on the bed, the floors sparkled like glass and his extravagant Italian leather furniture was immaculate. YESSSS. Part one was ready. He went to his bathroom and started his shower. It was time to get himself ready and complete part 2.

He was checking himself in the full length mirror in his bedroom for the fourth time. He was now 37 but according to his mirror, he still had it. His body was as sleek as ever, his hair carefully tousled and his face was not showing his age. If everything went the way he wanted, he might never have to worry about that again.

His buzzer went off almost startling him in the silence of his home. He went over and buzzed Glen in. It took two trips to get everything up and completely arranged the way he wanted. He had to admit, the money he’d spent was well worth it. His loft was transformed completely. The next buzzer was the delivery of Chinese takeout. He turned on the stereo. Everything was ready and waiting on just one more thing.

He heard his heavy metal door slide open and then the voice he’d been waiting for. Michael walked into the warmth of the loft, turned to close the door and started complaining about the miserable December weather outside. It was snowing and it looked like they were going to be snowed in for the week-end. He took off his coat and hung it in the closet by the door and then turned around to look for Brian. His mouth dropped open and he just blinked in astonishment.

“My God Brian, what happened to your loft? This is fuckin’ amazing. Where did all these flowers come from and what the hell are they? I’ve never seen or smelled anything like this before.”

Brian strolled towards Michael. He had on Mikey’s favorite outfit; tight low-riding jeans and a tight black sleeveless t-shirt. He looked dangerous and lethal and Michael could feel his mouth start to water at the sight.

“These Mikey are lilacs and daffodils and they came from someplace other than Pittsburgh.”

“Why do you have your loft decorated like a home and garden exhibit Brian? I didn’t know you were into flowers and you do know its December 30th and we’re probably going to have winter for several more months now.”

“No Mikey, it’s not. It may be December outside but in here its spring and spring is when everything starts over. So we’re going to start over just you and me and this time, we’re going to do it right. The way we should have done it a long time ago.”

Michael heard what was said but he wasn’t sure he believed it or understood it. It almost sounded like Brian was saying they were going to …

He looked up and realized that Brian was standing right in front of him. He was just looking at him, not speaking but rather waiting; waiting for Michael to say something.

“I’m not sure I understand exactly what’s going on here Bri. What do you mean ‘start over’ and what are we going to do right?”

Brian smiled and licked his lips. Michael felt his jeans get tighter. God, he hated/loved it when Brian did that. He’d noticed his friends sensual mouth the moment they’d met so many many years ago and it had been one of his favorite Brian parts ever since.

“Mikey, last night you and I crossed that line we drew; crossed it hell, we blew it out of the water. I’ve waited for you to get over the breakup with Ben and I know you’ve waited to see if I’m over Justin. I think last night proved that we both have our ex’s out of our system. For the last week, I’ve been listening to the women in the office chatter about their plans for spring. What they’re going to do, spring house cleaning, planting gardens, painting rooms. I think every single one of them has something they’re going to start just as soon as spring gets here. Well, I’m Brian Kinney and I make my own spring. I’m going to start something new too, that is if you’re ready to start it with me.”

“What do you want to start Brian?”

“Us; you and me together the way we should be, the way we were last night only out of bed as well as in.”

“Are you saying you want us to be a couple?”

“Christ Mikey, we’ve been a couple for almost 24 years now. Don’t you think it’s time we faced up to the fact that I’m never going to be good enough for you and you’re never going to give up on me? We’ve been everything to each other except lovers; I think it’s time. What do you think?”

Michael stepped forward the last little inch, put his hands on Brian’s shoulders and slowly drew his head down to his waiting lips. They held each other and kissed for a long, long time. Finally, Michael pulled back and smiled at his lover.

“I think that I’m going to remember this spring for the rest of my life.”


End file.
